


Coerceo

by RinNightshade



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re gonna live, Petey,” Harry would say.<br/>“I know,” Peter would respond, kissing Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coerceo

**Author's Note:**

> Not written by me, but my friend HamletDied. He doesn't have an account, we're too lazy to make him one, and we want it on AO3.

They came in through the cornfields, running towards Peter and Harry as they ran hand in hand, weapons without ammo in the other, down the never ending highway. They knew this was the end, but neither wanted to express it aloud. They had made it thus far and if anyone else were in their position, they’d react the same way.

Peter’s breath was quickening with dread as the images of what was to come filled his mind. He tried to remain calm to show Harry that he wasn’t afraid and hadn’t lost hope, but he couldn’t. It was over. Their five year fight was coming to a close.

His eyes drifted to Harry, who had changed within the little time span they had spent together. He was not the same spoiled, blonde rich kid that Peter had met in an abandoned warehouse whose first words to him were “Fuck off.” Harry held himself high when he said it, and remained that way when Peter insisted that he join his group. Harry was too prideful of himself to rely on someone else for survival. But the moment Peter, Gwen, and Miles made a run for it due to a pack of zombies breaking in from the back, Harry dropped all of his pride and ran with them, tears and all.

The past five years that they would spend together would bring them closer to one another through fear and extreme loss. And together they would change because that was the cost of an apocalypse; change to the point where those who had survived became something unhuman, reflecting a zombie themselves. There was no feeling, no human emotion. Just the loud ringing of “I HAVE TO SURVIVE” echoing in the back of one’s mind. There was no light shining in the eyes. Just a dullness that made itself home because that’s all humans could experience.

Peter remembers when Harry was that way when they had put down his father, Norman. Harry, to Peter, was a walking mass of everything an apocalypse brought. He wouldn’t speak for days, even though he had told Peter about how much he hated his father.

Every night Harry would stare into the flames of their campfire. Gwen would attempt to talk to him, but Harry appeared as if he couldn’t hear her. It was heartbreaking for Peter to see, but he knew that it was a mandatory experience. Gwen went through it when her family was burned alive inside a building that she set on fire in attempt to kill the zombies inside. Miles experienced it as well, but he refused to talk about it.

So they let it run its course. 

Once Harry was showing signs of recovery, Gwen got infected. She wasn’t being careful and got herself bitten while they standing atop an old school building. Once they had gotten rid of the infected on it, Gwen was showing signs of turning. As a result, she shot herself; the blow from the shot gun blowing her off the rooftop. Everyone refused to remember the rest.

A month later, Peter and Harry would be watching over Miles in a hospital room as he slept, and they would share their first kiss. It was awkward and slow, but to Peter it was the best night of his life. Six months later, they would leave a sleeping Miles alone and finally have sex, but pay the price for it later. When they came back, Miles was gone. They hadn’t seen him since.

Then it was just them in the wide, dark world of apocalyptic Earth. Peter would notice how Harry stopped caring about styling his hair, keeping up with staying clean, and caring in general. The apocalypse had made its mark, and they promised that they would fight for survival together, making sure each was okay and safe. They made special calls for each other if they were to ever be split apart. Peter’s was a police siren and Harry’s was a coyote yip.

They went on like this for what seemed like eons; fighting, surviving, trying to stay warm. They held onto each other like a life line, depending on each other for the sake of living. 

“We’re gonna live, Petey,” Harry would say.

“I know,” Peter would respond, kissing Harry.

And that was how they kept pushing. It was the promise they made to each other: they would live. No matter what, they would live.

***

Peter found himself crying as they ran down the highway. The ravenous growls of the infected growing louder. Harry gripped Peter’s hand tighter for reassurance. They continued to run.

Things seemed to be going well and Peter had a slight glimmer of hope, until more came from the front of them this time, surrounding the both of them. Peter swallowed and looked over to Harry, who looked back and nodded. Peter closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before coming to a full stop. Both he and Harry dropped their weapons, which landed with a hard thud.

The zombies grew closer, their number in the hundreds. The cornstalks shook. The ground hummed with the stampede. Peter’s heart drowned out the noise and screamed in his ears as tears fell from his reddening eyes. Panic coursed through his veins, telling him to fight or flee. But he knew he could do neither because the consequence was the same.

His breathing picked up when they were entirely surrounded, their view filled with the infected and nothing else. Hundreds of zombies surrounded them, and Peter felt a scream get stuck in his throat.

Suddenly, Harry pulled him closer and whispered, “We’re gonna live, Petey.”

Peter said, “I know.”


End file.
